


An Ocean Away

by bootlegtruth



Series: Words Unspoken [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Engagement, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Tears, aaaaaaaahh, don't read if uncomfortable, just a little lover's quarrel, tears of joy, this is for my people who just lost somebody lmao, trigger warning: sub!bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby's afraid he's gotten too inconsiderate when it comes to Hanbin, away from his lenient self. Hanbin thinks he's not enough, he's hurting him more and more as time passes by. It only takes them a promise of eternity to fix it.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Words Unspoken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657108
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	An Ocean Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sequel for Whisper to Me. You don't need to read the first part if you don't want to. Though, I hope it can still be understood as a stand-alone. Enjoy!

Hanbin's going back to New York. 

They've talked about how things would work when this exact moment comes. Hanbin has to go back to prepare for a month-long exhibit. He's been working hard to meet deadlines here and there, always talking to someone on the phone and out to buy materials because he just wasted a lot trying to cure his block. Hanbin was stressed and Bobby understands. 

He offered him to come with him in New York but Bobby's got work too. And Jian...well, she's got school. It was best for them to separate for awhile. Bobby was sad when he first found out. Hanbin, too. They've never been too far away from each other ever since they made it official, with Hanbin moving in to their apartment, taking care of his daughter whenever he has to be in his office overtime. Jian was nothing but fine with it. She absolutely loved Hanbin's company. Bobby was glad and thankful for that. 

However, they did have a little misunderstanding in the past few days. Which resulted to Hanbin going back to his old apartment, the one beside theirs and Bobby always working overtime. Jian was left in her uncles' house, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. Things have turned dreary and glum. Bobby blames himself for most of it.

They've been like this for a week and nobody's letting their pride down. Not even Bobby for his daughter, who was clearly affected. Everyone is just letting the wound heal by itself. 

Bobby did a mistake and he apologized for it. Hanbin had yelled at Bobby, saying words he didn't mean and Bobby was hurt so he said things that would also not make things any better. 

Bobby thinks his life was flashing before his eyes. 

When Jian's mother was pregnant, they always fought, and all the little things just started piling up until nothing was left to be made up. When Hanbin called him selfish and said that he feels caged whenever's he's with him, he knows that it's happening again. Just like before, he always found a way to fuck things up, to ruin his own life, and maybe even his daughter's. He had no idea Hanbin feels that way about him. Had he been oblivious all this time? Had he been cutting Hanbin's wings so he wouldn't leave them behind because he was too afraid? Had he been wanting him all to himself just because he hasn't felt loved in a long while? Bobby had cried after tucking Jian to sleep. He can't afford to lose him. 

He's aware that he's at fault too for not letting Hanbin go his own way. He meddled with his plans and that costed him something as valuable as his future. He's still set to go to New York, though. Bobby hopes they'll be okay by then because he doesn't want to send him off without making up. He's just gathering his courage to apologize. Every time he runs into him in the elevator, he almost did. But he bites on his tongue and keeps it to himself. Hanbin seems to be fine without him. That was unfair.

"You promise to follow later?" Jian looks up at him, bags all packed and ready to go. His Mother advised them to take on a trip in Jeju and Jinhwan vouched for their rest house at the beach he used to work at. Bobby still has a lot of papers to finish so it's just Jian for now. His Mom's waiting for her in the parking lot. 

"Maybe tomorrow if I happen to finish work tonight." Bobby yawns, tired and sleepy after another sleepless night in the office, working overtime. He wants to be with his daughter right at this moment but it sucks that he can't. He pats her hair instead, sending her off with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't stress yourself too much, Dad. It's fine if you don't come." Jian smiles at him, waving his little hand. 

"Aweee kid, I didn't know you love me that much. Always listen to what Nana says, okay? Don't be stubborn and I promise to meet you there. Your Dad missed spending time with you." He scoops her up in his arms and carried her all the way to where his Mother's car is parked. He gives her a smile and puts Jian down. 

"We'll get going, Jiwon-ah." He waves his hand at them, blowing Jian a kiss as she rolls the window of their car down. She catches it and throws it away. Bobby laughs at that. 

"Take care, Ma." Putting his hands in his pocket, he heads back to his apartment to take a nap. He's got plenty of things to do later. Thinking about it is tiring in itself. 

  
///////

  
Bobby wakes up with the smell of something aromatic. He thought the house was burning at first but his stomach grumbles as he follows where it was coming from. Yunhyeong was in his kitchen. It's been forever since he last cooked for him. Bobby, albeit a little disappointed because he hoped for the person to be Hanbin instead, smiles. He leans on the kitchen island and crosses his arms. Yunhyeong turns around when he got aware of his presence. 

"Figured you'd be hungry. Need to fill that stomach so you can finish work early and follow your kid. Take a good rest, Bob. You deserve it." He helps him set the plate and they sit in front of each other. Bobby eats quietly, humming in approval every now and then. Yunhyeong watches him closely, noticed that the bags under his eyes has gotten worse. That he's been looking like he's lost weight the past few days. Not very well.

"You and Hanbin still haven't talked?" Yunhyeong knows it was a sensitive topic but he still threads through it. Bobby has to suck it up. They've been affected by it too and it's actually wearing them out.

He shakes his head, frowning after he finishes his glass of water. Yunhyeong raises a brow at him. "When are you planning to fix things? You don't look so good nowadays."

Bobby chuckles lightly. "Do I only look good when I'm with him? Is that what you're implying?" He kids, scrunching his nose when his friend nods. 

"You look better when you're happy." 

"Too tired to be." Bobby just shrugs. He hopes Yunhyeong would let it go. This is his problem. If Hanbin's okay with them not talking, it should be the same with him. They've practically broken up at this point. In a sense, he's too old for this kind of situation. Maybe he's only a little vulnerable because he's afraid of being left behind. Especially now that he's become accustomed of them as a trio. He doesn't want to go back to the time when Hanbin wasn't there yet. His life had been... _more_ —more vibrant, more lively, better. 

Now it's just grey and blue. Bobby's absolutely sick of it. 

He gets ready for work immediately after Yunhyeong bids his good bye and leaves. The doorbell rang again and he didn't expect to see Hanbin's face in the monitor, standing outside his house waiting patiently for him to open the door. He doesn't let him wait that long. He fights the urge to pull him in for a hug and bury his face in his chest when they were face to face. 

"Can I come in?" Hanbin stares at him for a good minute before averting his gaze and looking behind him instead. 

"Sure." Bobby closes the door when Hanbin's finally inside. He's going to be late for work but it doesn't matter. He wonders why Hanbin was in his house again. There's a spark of hope in his heart that they'll finally fix whatever broke between them. 

"I'll just get my stuff. It'll be quick, I promise." Hanbin flees upstairs where his things are. So, that's how it is. The spark was put out in a matter of seconds before it ever turns into fire. Hanbin wants nothing to do with him anymore. He's taking all of his things because he has no plans of coming back. Bobby wants to stop him. Tell him he's sorry and that they shouldn't end up like this but he stays rooted in his place, watches as Hanbin comes and goes. He wasn't sure if he's still in the right state of mind to finish his work tonight. But he has to, for Jian. 

"I'm leaving now, Bobby." Hanbin tells him. He's by the door, staring back at him and Bobby finds himself speaking. 

"Did you, uh, receive a text from Ma?" He asks, doesn't have to courage to look in Hanbin's eyes. 

"Yeah." Hanbin answers. 

What scares Bobby the most is that if Hanbin's anger included Jian. If he's not willing to spend time with his daughter anymore just because they're not talking. Or because they grew apart. What would he tell his daughter? How could he explain such a thing when he can't even do that to himself? Why is every relationship he gets into always ends up with him losing?

"Will you come, then?" He wonders if Hanbin can sense the desperation in his voice resulting to him agreeing. Hanbin nods with a faint smile. 

"I'll go with you." 

Those words were enough for Bobby to keep going through the rest of his night.

  
///////

  
The drive to the airport was dead quiet. Nobody was initiating conversations and the stereo was off. Bobby wants to say something but he's afraid Hanbin wouldn't answer so he just opts with keeping his eyes on the road and waiting for time to pass by. He thinks about what would happen inside the plane. Or when they're finally in their destination. Would they fight? Would they talk then?

"Have you eaten yet?" Hanbin breaks the silence by speaking up. 

"Huh?" Bobby turns his head to face him quickly, startled. 

"Did you eat?" Hanbin repeats. 

"Yeah. This morning." Bobby answers, heart beating loudly in his chest, maybe even enough for Hanbin to hear. He's nervous. 

"Should we eat again for lunch? Since we wouldn't be able to do so after catching our flight."

"I'm fine though. But if you're hungry, we could order take outs." 

Hanbin shrugs, slumping his back on the passenger's seat. He leans his head on the window, still looking in front. Bobby continues to drive in stillness. 

"What happened to your arm?" Bobby almost jumps when Hanbin touches the cooking oil burn on his arm. It was a little fresh and it still stings. 

"Cooking accident." He laughs to relieve the tension, tugging his arm back until Hanbin removes his hold.

"Be careful next time." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

Jian runs towards the two of them after making sure they were really there. She's jumping up and down in delight and Bobby laughs, his heart warming up and stress lessening at the sight of his daughter full of joy 

"You came!" She cheers, looking at Hanbin and the latter waves at her. "You both came! I'm so happy." She throws herself towards Hanbin and he carries her off the ground. Jian kisses his cheek. "I missed you." She pouts. 

"I did too. Let's enjoy our stay here, how about that?" Hanbin says, smiling from ear to ear when Jian nods abruptly in agreement. He greets Bobby's mother when their eyes meet. 

Bobby excuses himself to put their things inside the rest house. Hanbin decides to follow him. They head to their bedroom with a single king-sized bed. Jian and his Mom are on the guest room. 

He puts down their bags and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Hanbin rummages for swimming clothes. 

"I can sleep on the couch for tonight, if you want." Bobby says, playing with the burn mark on his wrist that's slowly turning into a scab. He hisses when he accidentally scratches it with his nails lightly. 

"Why would I want that? The bed is big enough for the both of us." He was shocked at Hanbin's answer. He lifts his head to look at him but he's still busy searching for his swimming trunks. 

"Okay, uh, I could put a barrier between us, if you want." Bobby suggests again and Hanbin sighs, exasperated. 

"Bobby, I don't want any of that. I want to sleep beside you, okay?" Bobby nods in understanding, biting on his lip and Hanbin continues where he left off. "Where the hell would I put that?" He murmurs to himself.

"Second pocket inside. You usually put it on a plastic bag in case it gets wet." Bobby answers. True enough, Hanbin finds it exactly where Bobby had said it will be. He smiles and thanks him before going to the bathroom to change. 

Bobby lets himself fall on the bed, rubbing his temples in earnest, hoping it wouldn't result into a headache. Hanbin said he wants to sleep beside him. He can feel his heart bursting inside his chest, wanting to be out of the cage. Only Hanbin could make him feel like this. It's been awhile. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin watches Bobby as he plays with Jian on the beach. They were building sand castles, a little too close the shore so the sea washes it away before they could even start. Hanbin would tell them they're doing it wrong but he doesn't want to meddle with a cute father-and-daughter bonding so he just sits on the beach lounge and observes from afar.

He missed seeing Bobby's smile. He looks like he's having the time of his life, laughing with his daughter as they chase each other off endlessly. Jian walks over the footprints his father made. Hanbin thinks that was adorable. He'll miss this when he's gone. He'll miss Bobby so much. 

He noticed how Bobby has lost weight and he blames himself for it. He was too immersed with his own problem that he forgot to take care of him. Not that he needs to be taken care of, but he still vowed to do it. Bobby deserves all the love in the world and he's frustrated that he can't give it to him. He thinks he's not enough for him and his daughter. 

When Bobby had mistakenly deleted an employer's email on his phone, he didn't know what has come up to him and why he got mad. It was his chance to take them somewhere nice. To take Bobby out, maybe on an expensive cruise trip or an all expense paid flight to a country of his choice. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't actually rich. He comes around and he gets by. He's only good at saving money. 

But what's really frustrating him is how expensive it was to plan the perfect wedding. To surprise Bobby with the perfect engagement ring and marry him in the perfect church. New York was supposed to be his answer. It was blown in a matter of seconds when Bobby made a mistake. 

He's got another plan but it involves leaving him for a month but he thought he couldn't wait that long. The idea of being Bobby's husband was what keeps him going. He's said a lot of things he didn't mean that night. Bobby has hurt him too. He's beyond sorry for it but he finds it hard to express it when he doesn't even know where to begin with. Or How to explain why he went off like that. Maybe he's already stained what's going on between them and Bobby had seen past him. Had seen his true colors and realized that he wants none of that for him and his daughter. That Hanbin doesn't deserve them.

Jian walks up to him and asks him to join them. Hanbin doesn't find it in himself to refuse. He lets himself be dragged, under the sun and into the blue sea. She was laughing so much. Bobby carries her on his shoulders because she doesn't know how to swim. He always pretends to be drowning and Jian would only pull on his hair to bring him back up. Hanbin laughs with them.

Jian asks to be let down, running out of the water to get a drink, the juice her Nana made. Bobby splashes water around when they were left alone, avoiding Hanbin every chance he gets. 

When he accidentally hits Hanbin with sea water and he closes his eyes to scrub it off, Bobby apologizes instantly. He thinks it has certain meanings other than saying sorry for what he did just now. 

"It's fine, babe." Hanbin was caught off guard with what he said too. Bobby looks at him, wide-eyed. His skin has turned red from being under the sun for too long. Hanbin wonders if part of it is from him being flushed by the sudden return of their endearment. 

He was courageous enough to swim closer to where Bobby was, breathing through his mouth when he emerges out of the water, hands finding solace on Bobby's bare waist, surprisingly slimmer than usual. It confirms how he's lost weight in a matter of days. Hanbin's heart breaks at that. 

"Hanbin." Bobby whispers, taken aback at his unexpected gesture. It's the first time they've been this close ever since the fight. 

He shuts his eyes and revels on Bobby's warm breath hitting his face, grip on his waist tightening when the need to hug him increases. "I missed you so, so much." He whispers back. 

Bobby doesn't respond. He figures it was only fair. He tries to get away of his hold on him and before swimming away says, "I'm going to go back to the rest house and take a shower." 

He spares him one last glance before letting the sea swallow him down under. 

Hanbin has to fix this. He's determined to do so.

  
///////

  
He doesn't follow Bobby just yet. He's giving him enough thinking time before they finally talk about it. Even if the few days they didn't address each other sufficed, Hanbin's still worried Bobby wouldn't want to hear it. He's still not sure what he's supposed to say. 

"I'm so happy you and Dad are okay now. I hate hearing him cry whenever he thinks I'm already asleep." Jian hugs him as they sit beside each other on the lounge. Hanbin rests his chin on her head. 

"He cried?" He asks, regretting it when Jian nods. He didn't realize how he hurt him that much. 

"Yes, it was so sad at home without you. Dad's always at work and I'm always at Uncle Yunhyeong's house." She pouts. Hanbin pokes her cheek with his finger and Jian laughs. It amazes him how she's identical with her Dad. Even the way she scrunches her nose when she's laughing. And the crooked front teeth. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. But at least the food there is great. I'm always full." He knows she'll grow up as wonderful and as smart as him. She's been raised as such. 

"Sorry. I promise to never hurt your Dad again. Or at least try not to. Do you accept my apology?" He crushes Jian as he hugs him tight. She giggles when she nods. 

"Uncle Jinhwan said it's fine to fight once in awhile. But always make sure to talk about it after so it doesn't lead to a fall out." It was Hanbin's turn to pout at her. And it was Jian's turn to poke his cheek.

"You're too young to understand that, Jian-ah." She shrugs, sipping on the glass of juice in her hand before they start a tickle fight. 

When Hanbin heads back to the rest house, he immediately goes in their room. Surprised that Bobby's still taking a shower. He took one in the public stalls and decides to just change clothes inside. 

He throws himself on the cold bed, waiting for Bobby to come out. Forming his very own apology in his head, a speech without any preparation. He could wing it and call it a day but Bobby deserves better than just a half-assed sorry. He deserves so much more. 

The minute the door of the bathroom opens, he's not sure what to do. Bobby stops in his tracks when he sees him on the bed, the towel still on his hips and he seems to be wanting to get away. Hanbin calls for him before he could go back inside, close the door, and hide. 

"Come here." He pats the space in between his thighs. "Be my little spoon for once." He smiles to himself when he sees Bobby visibly reddens. He's gotten a tan this early. He looks absolutely sickening. 

"I'm still naked." Bobby says, eyes fixed on the floor because he couldn't keep up with Hanbin's stares at him. Hanbin watches his ears turn pink. 

"Nothing I haven't seen." Bobby was hesitant when he crawls on the bed, letting the towel fall on the wooden floor and off him. He covers himself with a blanket to hide his body, back pressed on Hanbin's clothed chest. 

Hanbin closes his arm on his waist, letting his palms lay flat on Bobby's stomach as he rests his chin on his shoulder, smelling the sweetness of his shampoo and the musky scent of his cologne. "I'm sorry, babe." He whispers, wishing his voice wasn't jarred when the thought of Bobby crying because of him clouds his mind. He lets Bobby feel how nervous he was to be doing this. Lets him feel every pound of his heart inside his chest. 

Bobby still doesn't reply. But Hanbin's glad he had let his weight fall on him, closer and more intimate. That he still trusts him enough to hold him and wishes he would never let go. 

Bobby's temperature was warm in contrast with the blanket that surrounds them.

"Sorry for hurting you, hmm?" He plants feather light kisses on Bobby's neck, letting his lips rests on the crook where it meets his shoulder longer than expected. Bobby was pliant on top of him, just fine to be receiving. 

"Sorry for being a jerk." He removes his hand on Bobby's stomach and it travels downwards to where his naked cock lays flaccid. He gives it a few strokes and Bobby hums. He removes it to give his palm a lick, spitting on it, wetting it slick before gripping on Bobby's cock again, now half-hard and responsive. 

"Sorry for making you cry." He removes his other hand and suckles on two of his fingers, pulling Bobby's nipple in between them as he buries his nose on his neck, biting at it lightly while his hand works on his cock till it's fully hard.

He's giving him shallow strokes, different with the way his fingers strums fervently on his nipple. Bobby whines, letting his head fall on Hanbin's chest, his hand finding purchase on Hanbin's shoulder clinging onto him. 

"You've become sensitive." Hanbin observes, pressing a kiss on Bobby's cheek. 

"Haven't been touched in a week." Bobby croaks, shutting his eyes tight and Hanbin pinches his nipple hard and painful. 

"Sorry for that too." Hanbin doesn't mean to sound smug but he finds himself smirking on Bobby's jaw, nipping at it. His grip tightens on Bobby's cock, rolling his palm on the head and pushing his thumb on the slit. Bobby gasps, writhing over him, head tilted to the side. "And for calling you selfish. I don't feel caged when I'm with you at all. I was just mad and for all the wrong reasons." Hanbin hikes his hand to reach Bobby's chin and kisses him on the lips. Bobby's moving slowly but he opens his mouth, Hanbin's tongue goes in. 

"I love you, okay?" He stares at his lips, swollen and glistening with spit, when they part. 

"I—I've been told that before." Bobby says, breathing raggedly as Hanbin's pace goes frantic on his cock. It's pretty dry and rough but he likes it. As long as it's Hanbin. "Not in the exact way but—ahh fuck—Jian's...mother. She said I don't care about her that much. That I was too lenient." Bobby's lips were on his neck, hot breath on hot skin and Hanbin shudders at that, feeling himself go hard too with the way Bobby unintentionally rubs his ass over his clothed cock. "So, I was afraid I'm not giving you enough. When you said I've been caging you, I felt like it was happening all over again. Except it was the opposite. But it'll end up with you leaving me."

"Bobby..."

"Tell me if you will, okay? Don't just leave me like that. If you don't actually love me—" He cuts him off by kissing him again, happy to be interrupting whatever false thoughts he had created in his mind. God, he loves this man so much. He'd beaten himself up for even trying to hurt him.

"Don't ever think otherwise." His fist goes faster below and Bobby's shrinking, making himself small, burying his face on his neck as he paints Hanbin's hand with his come, whimpering, failed attempt to keep it down. 

Hanbin can feel Bobby getting tense when he circles his cum-slicked finger on his hole. It was involuntary. He just thought about what it would feel like if he gets to watch Bobby squirm from it. Make him feel better. 

"Hanbin-ah." Bobby calls, his forehead resting under his chin. 

"No?" He asks, voice soft and concerned. Bobby shakes his head, his hand urging him to do it, mouth falling open when Hanbin pushes a finger in. 

"Just one, babe. I'll make you feel so good. You'd like that?" Bobby hums, his hand gripping on Hanbin's arms, short nails digging when he curls his finger, searching for that sweet spot he knows would drive Bobby mad. Would get him shaking over him. Like how he is when Bobby does it.

"You forgive me?" He probes him deeper, pushing his finger in and out until he hears a crack on Bobby's voice when he finds it. "You forgive me, babe?" 

Bobby's nodding harshly, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth so hard he actually tastes his own blood. 

"I made it up to you, right?" Hanbin chuckles in his hear, giving him just the right friction, Bobby's grinding on his ass and he wants them to come together. Wants Bobby to come again. "Make a mess for me. You can do it." 

The breaths they let out has probably aligned by now. He cleans Bobby up and lets him rest on his side. They stare at each other for awhile until Hanbin pulls him in for a tight and long overdue hug, burying his face on Bobby's chest, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He's crying. 

Bobby comforts him by rubbing his back, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too. So much. Don't cry, please." He mumbles, lips still pressed on his hair, fingers drawing circles on his back. 

"I hurt you." Hanbin lifts his head to look up at him and Bobby wipes the tears streaming down his face. "I hurt you and I'm so sorry." He mumbles. 

Bobby kisses the top of his nose. "You've been apologizing to me nonstop." Then he's smiling at him like nothing happened. 

"I hurt Jian too." 

"It's not your fault I'm a bad father. I'm sorry too." Bobby hugs him tighter but Hanbin pushes him lightly to keep a distance, frowning at him. 

"You're not a bad one. Stop saying that." Bobby just shrugs, laughing. Hanbin can feel the content hanging in the air. He hugs Bobby back again, and with fondness. He's going to miss him so much. 

"I'm still going to New York." Hanbin starts. 

"Yes, I know." 

"I'm gonna miss you and Jian." 

"We're gonna miss you too." 

Hanbin lets go of Bobby to get something in the drawers beside them. He held out his palm and asks Bobby to put his hand there. Bobby's smiling even if he's confused. 

"I've been saving up." Hanbin rubs his thumb on the back of Bobby's hand. "Because I've been wanting to marry you." And he reveals a box with a gold band inside. A sapphire center stone and three silver accent ones on each side. 

Bobby's mouth was gaping, he removes his hand on top of Hanbin's to get something on his bag. "No fucking way." He's opening a box he brought himself too. Just like what Hanbin got for him. 

"We bought the same ring?" Hanbin covers his mouth in shock. 

"You were planning to propose too?" Bobby moves himself closer to him, putting his hand back on top of his palm. 

"I was supposed to surprise you about everything, the proposal, the wedding. But then I realized that I'm not the only one getting married so I shouldn't just act on my own. I should involve you too." Hanbin answers.

"Smart move." He giggles when Bobby tackles him to the bed, both lying side by side. 

"So, will you marry me?" Bobby whispers, wiggling the ring in the between his fingers. 

"Will _you_ marry me?" Hanbin repeats, emphasizing you while looking at Bobby with hopeful eyes. 

"I think you know the answer for that." Bobby's smiling from ear to ear when he nods. 

"I want to hear you say it." 

"I'm going to marry you, babe." Hanbin bit his lips, willing himself not to cry. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your daughter." Hanbin says, putting the ring on Bobby's finger. 

"Our daughter." Bobby puts an identical one on his. It feels surreal how they can both get the same ring and propose at the same time. Maybe they were meant for each other just like that. 

"Will she be okay with that?" 

"She once got a nightmare when you were away and I told her everything will be fine because Dad is here. She straightup told me, _"I want my other Dad"_. So there's that." Hanbin laughs at his story. He looks down at both of their fingers adorned with the rings that would bind them for an eternity. 

"I promise to be the best Dad for her." 

"And the best husband for me?" .

Hanbin nods. Bobby pulls himself on top of him, trapping him underneath as he leans down closer to pepper kisses everywhere on his face.

"You had your way with me awhile ago, let me have my way with you now." Hanbin shivers at that. Letting Bobby take him however he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
